Is That My Underwear!
by miamimac23
Summary: What should have happened the night after Troy's final basketball game. He finds Jimmie taking pictures of his room, which leads to much more than either bargained for. Started as Troy/Jimmie but quickly became a giant East High orgy of fun! SLASH, LEMON!
1. Is That My Underwear!

"What are you doing in my room?!" Troy Bolton exclaimed.

The intruder whipped around, his shaggy brown hair swishing to the side. His eyes widened in surprise; both from embarrassment of being caught and in awe of the basketball god standing before him.

"Troy!"

"I'm gonna ask you again...what are you doing here Rocket Man?"

Jimmie grinned sheepishly and looked at his feet.

"I just wanted to see where the captain of the Wildcats lives..."

"Is that a camera?!" Troy asked incredulously.

"And I wanted some ideas for my own room. I wanna be just like you..." Jimmie responded.

Troy sighed. Sure Jimmie could be annoying, always coming on way too strong. But underneath it all he was just an innocent guy, idolizing a hero. Troy couldn't be mad at him for that.

"Look, sorry I yelled at you," Troy apologized. "It's fine that you...wait...is that my underwear?!"

Jimmie cast a worried glance at his pocket. Sure enough, a pair of red checkered boxers were hanging out. He had been in such a panic when Troy entered the room that he wasn't able to conceal them properly.

"Um...no...of course not...these are mine!" Jimmie said nervously.

Troy stepped toward Jimmie and tore the boxers from his pocket. He recognized them as the pair he had worn the day before. Jimmie had gone through his dirty laundry and was stealing his worn underwear!

"Jimmie, what the hell is this?" Troy asked. "Why would you want my dirty boxers?"

"I uh...I just wanted..." Jimmie stuttered. "...well ya see, I was wondering what kind of underwear I should wear since I'll be basketball captain soon..."

Troy wasn't an idiot. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Jimmie had a crush on him. He knew it should weird him out that this boy was stealing his underwear to do God knows what with it. But in reality, Troy was kind of flattered. It felt nice to be adored. Plus, Jimmie was kind of cute, in a geeky sort of way. And he didn't know if it was his hornyness taking over (Gabriella barely let him touch her), but he kind of wanted to have some fun with this.

"Well Rocket Man, if you really wanna know, I wear boxers for every day use. But for games...well, maybe I should just show you," Troy offered.

Jimmie let out an audible gulp, "Show me?"

Troy went to shut and lock his bedroom door. He figured with the party still going on downstairs, no one would bother them. Troy turned back to face Jimmie with a seductive look in his eyes. He gently rubbed his hand across his stomach before letting it trail down to the button of his jeans. With a flip of his wrists, the button came undone and he slowly eased his zipper down. Jimmie was breaking into a sweat which only made Troy feel friskier.

"You know...maybe I should take my shirt off, so you can get a better look."

Jimmie had to steady himself on the edge of Troy's bed as Troy grasped the hem of his shirt and lifted it up over his head. He shook out his hair and tossed the shirt aside. There on full display was Troy's unbelievably well-defined torso. His perfectly shaped pecs, washboard abs, and just a slightest of happy trails leading down to his open jeans.

Troy could tell Jimmie was liking it from the bulge that was forming in the young teen's flimsy pants. Troy was also getting hard, a fact that would soon be on full display.

"Should I keep going?" Troy asked, knowing what the answer would be.

Jimmie's mouth was dry, so he couldn't even manage a response. He simply nodded, eyes not tearing away from Troy's body.

So with that encouragment, Troy took a hold of the waistband of his jeans and bent to ease the fabric down his muscled thighs. He kicked the jeans off and stood up straight again now in nothing but a pair of the tightest, skimpiest black boxer-briefs Jimmie had ever seen. They hung very low on Troy's waist, accentuating the V-shaped muscles that disappeared into the waistband. And they barely came down to his midthigh. Most notably though was the ever expanding bulge that stretched out the center, threatening to tear a hole right through the tight material.

"These give that extra bit of support when I'm playing. What do you think?"

Jimmie swallowed again, "Th-they're n-nice."

"You should come take a closer look. And feel how soft this fabric is," Troy practically ordered.

It was an order Jimmie was happy to obey. He nearly stumbled over his own feet getting over to Troy. The adonis looked even better up close. There wasn't an imperfection anywhere on his perfectly tanned skin.

"Go ahead...touch it."

Jimmie reached forward with a shaking hand and stroked the side of Troy's thigh.

"They're really soft," he noticed.

"I know right? Check out the back," Troy said, turnind around.

Now on display was his delicious ass packed tightly in his briefs. It looked like a plump peach and Jimmie couldn't keep himself from giving each globe a tiny squeeze.

Troy smirked to himself as Jimmie felt up his butt. This was almost too easy. And the real fun hadn't even begun yet.

Before Jimmie could retract his hands, Troy spun back around causing his now monstrous bulge to fall right into Jimmie's hands. Both boys froze, the younger one now holding onto the older's most prized possession.

"Ya know, they only bad thing about these is that when you get hard, it practically suffocates your cock."

Jimmie involuntarily twitched and ended up squeezing the bulge at the sound of Troy using such graphic language.

"Would you mind giving the little guy some air?" Troy asked sweetly.

"Little?" Jimmie scoffed.

Troy grinned proudly. The Rocket Man's hands, having lost most of their shakiness, moved to the top of Troy's boxer-briefs. He deftly slipped his fingertips under the waistband. Jimmie had to pull the bad outward quite a bit just to get it over Troy's engorged member. As the tiny shorts fell to the floor, Troy's erection bounced up to greet Jimmie.

To Troy's surprise, the younger boy wasted no time in wrapping his hand around the thick flesh. Troy inhaled sharply at the touch, a small shudder going through his body. Jimmie's hand began to move up and down, slowly at first, but gradually picking up speed. He couldn't help but notice a small bead of precum shining at the purple tip. On an upstroke, Jimmie swiped his thumb over the head, which sent another shiver down Troy's spine. Jimmie used the little bit of lube to coat Troy's shaft before stroking faster.

"Feels soooooo good." Troy breathed, his eyes closed, head practically falling back.

Jimmie couldn't believe what was happening. He never would have guessed that by the end of the night he would have his idol's dick in his hand, slowly but surely bringing him to completion. Now that he had his mind wrapped around the situation, he figured he should milk it for all it's worth.

Troy didn't even see it coming when a pair of wet lips wrapped around the head of his penis.

"Holy shit!" he screamed, bucking his hips forward.

The sudden intrusion in Jimmie's mouth caused him to choke a little bit. But once he regained his composure, he was able to take more than half of Troy's thick seven inches. Whatever he couldn't fit in his mouth, Jimmie stroked with his right hand. Meanwhile the left hand slid down to fondle Troy's low-hanging balls.

"Where did you learn to do this?" Troy wondered aloud.

Jimmie laughed a little to himself, the vibrations trailing down Troy's manhood. Truth be told, Jimmie had never done this before. But he'd watched enough porn to know the ins and outs.

And he knew enough about his own anatomy to notice that Troy's balls were tightening up, which only meant he was about to blow. Jimmie squeezed the balls gently as he pulled back to focus on the head, all the while continuing to stroke in earnest.

"Jimmie...I think I'm...I'm gonna..."

This only made Jimmie work harder. And sure enough, the first shot of cum hit the back of his throat just as Troy let out a scream of pleasure. It was like a dam had broken, Troy's essence just kept on shooting out. Eventually Jimmie had to pull off, only to get the last few squirts right in the face. Troy was trying hard not to collapse, panting heavily.

"Rocket Man...you...are...a god..."

That was music to Jimmie's ears. 


	2. Hit the Showers

The next day, Jimmie still had a fairly constant hard on. After he had gotten Troy off, Gabriella had come looking for her boyfriend. So Jimmie had been left unsatisfied. Of course, he masturbated furiously when he got home, reliving the night's events in his mind. But he wanted more. He was addicted to Troy Bolton.

So the boy went through his day at East High, books placed strategically at his crotch, completely oblivious to his teachers' lectures or even his best friend's frequent comments. All he could picture was his mouth latched onto Troy's magnificent cock, and gazing up at the older boy whose head was thrown back in pleasure. Great, hard again.

Going through basketball practice didn't make things any easier. Jimmie eventually had to fake an injury so he could sit down and hide the protrusion in his shorts. He contented himself in watching Troy move gracefully across the gym floor, licking his lips every time the captain would jump and expose a fraction of his toned stomach.

"Alright boys, hit the showers!" Coach Bolton announced.

'Great,' Jimmie thought, 'This definitely isn't gonna help my situation.'

Jimmie always had a tough time in the lockerroom. It was hard enough (no pun intended) being around so many cute, naked guys. Harder still when one of those naked guys was Troy.

Speaking of, the basketball captain jogged up to Jimmie at that moment.

"Hey Rocket Man, how's your ankle?" he asked with genuine concern.

"My what?" Jimmie asked, caught off guard. "Oh! Oh yeah, it's alright, just a little sore. I'll be fine."

"Okay, well I didn't know if you needed any help in the shower. I'd be happy to...help you out," Troy said suggestively.

Jimmie couldn't hide the smile that exploded on his face. "Wow, thanks man! That sounds great!"

"Why don't we wait for it to clear out a bit in there," Troy suggested.

This was only getting better. It was clear Troy had more on his mind than getting clean. Quite the opposite actually. So the boys waited, making small talk on the bleachers. You would never know of their true intentions.

When the last of their team members exited the lockerroom, Troy stood and offered his hand to Jimmie. Jimmie, though it was unnecessary, took Troy's hand and was led into the boy's lockerroom.

"I'm gonna go get some body wash from the office. Why don't you get started," Troy told Jimmie.

Standing alone at the lockers, Jimmie began to disrobe. He removed his jersey and shorts, and stood for a moment in his new boxer-briefs. He had gone out and bought them immediately after his encounter with Troy the night before. Once those were removed, Jimmie wrapped a towel around his waist and headed to the showers.

Before long, Jimmie had emersed himself under a steady stream of hot water. It felt so good running down his lean, nude body. He almost lost himself he was so relaxed. But all that changed as he just happened to open his eyes to see a familiar form heading his way.

The steam from the shower seemed to part to allow the entrance of the stud. Not even bothering to wear a towel, Troy was naked as the day he was born. But make no mistake, his body was all man. The condensation in the air made Troy's body glisten as he stepped closer and closer to Jimmie. Everything about him was perfect. His tousled brown locks, beautiful face, broad shoulders with those amazing arms, muscled pecs sitting over an insane six pack, all leading down to the most delectable dick Jimmie had ever seen. Even soft, it looked menacing.

Troy was taking the opportunity to gaze at Jimmie's own hot little body. Though he lacked the bulging muscles that defined Troy's form, Jimmie was very long and lean and toned. There wasn't a hair on him, save for a small patch over his increasingly erect manhood. It seemed to be reaching out to Troy, calling him closer.

"I see you definitely got started without me," Troy grinned, giving another appreciative glance to Jimmie's groin.

Jimmie laughed, "Are you kidding? I've been like this all day ibecause/i of you!"

Troy's grin remained locked on his face, "Is that so? Well then I guess I should do something about that."

Before Jimmie could even respond, Troy took the last few steps toward him and locked his lips onto Jimmie's own. Troy wasted no time slipping his tongue into the younger boy's mouth and pulling them together so their naked bodies pressed against one another under the steady stream of the shower. Jimmie's achingly stiff cock was trapped pointing upward against Troy's lower abdomen.

As their tongues wrestled, Jimmie began to feel a second stiffness arising against his thigh. Without thinking, he slipped one of his hands in between them to grope the hardening flesh.

"Hold on there Rocket Man," Troy chastised, batting Jimmie's hand away. "There will be plenty of time for that. First, you deserve some relief."

So instead, Troy reached his own hand out and wrapped his fingers around Jimmie's throbbing member. The boy nearly collapsed at the touch and had to lean back against the shower wall. Troy gave Jimmie's cock a few long strokes from base to tip. He would go slow, then give a couple quick strokes, then slow back down. He figured Jimmie wouldn't last long if he had been carrying this hard on around all day, so he tried to drag it out as long as possible.

"Troy...can...will you..." Jimmie panted, but couldn't get the words out.

"What is it man? Ask me anything."

Jimmie was embarrassed to ask, but heck, he'd come this far.

"Will you...put it...in your mouth?"

Troy's hand stopped moving. Jimmie knew he'd gone to far. He practically slammed his head back against the wall and squeezed his eyes shut. Now he'd be left with a boner again and never get to do anything with Tr-

"OH MY GOD!" Jimmie gasped as he felt Troy's warm mouth descend down his length.

Leaning against the wall for support wasn't enough, Jimmie had to reach up and actually grip onto the showerhead as Troy went to work. Jimmie had to wonder if Troy had done this before, because he had no problem inhaling all six inches that Jimmie had to offer. Troy pulled off briefly and moved down to Jimmie's balls, taking one into his mouth; all the while still stroking his shaft.

"Troy, I don't know how much longer I can hold it..." Jimmie warned.

"So don't," Troy said, going back to bobbing up and down Jimmie's cock.

Troy massaged Jimmie's balls as he worked the shaft intensely. When he felt them tighten up he gave them a tug which seemed to trigger Jimmie's release. Taking the first shot in the mouth, Troy pulled back and let the rest of the hot cum hit his chest, rolling down his body with the water from the shower.

When Jimmie stopped convulsing, Troy gave a slight lick to the still sensitive head of his cock, sending another tremor through the boy's body. Troy let his tongue continue a path up Jimmie's body, pausing to bite at his nipple, before reaching his mouth for another passionate kiss.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven," Jimmie smiled, then noticed Troy's still throbbing erection. "I think it's your turn."

"Wait...I wanna try something. Do you trust me?" Troy asked seriously.

Jimmie stared him straight in the eyes, "Of course."

Troy grasped Jimmie's arms and planted another kiss on his mouth before pulling back.

"Bend over."

****************************************************************

The boys were so enthralled in their activities, that they didn't notice when someone else entered the lockerroom. Someone who was now watching their every move... 


	3. Trust Me

"I think I've died and gone to heaven," Jimmie smiled, then noticed Troy's still throbbing erection. "I think it's your turn."

"Wait...I wanna try something. Do you trust me?" Troy asked seriously.

Jimmie stared him straight in the eyes, "Of course."

Troy grasped Jimmie's arms and planted another kiss on his mouth before pulling back.

"Bend over."

Jimmie's eyes widened in surprise with a dash of fear. Sure he had fantasized about having sex with Troy countless times. And most of those times he was bent over or on his back as Troy pounded him like a jackhammer. But now that the opportunity was actually presenting himself, he was a little afraid. Nothing had ever entered his tight hole, least of all anything as big as Troy's manhood.

Troy could sense Jimmie's hesitance, "Don't worry buddy, I won't do anything you're not ready for. Just trust me."

And with those simple words, Jimmie's reservations slipped away. He did trust Troy. So slowly but surely, he turned his back to the older boy and leaned forward placing his palms on the shower wall.

Troy moved to press himself against Jimmie, his burgeoning hard on resting in the groove at the top of Jimmie's ass. Using his hands to gently massage Jimmie's back, Troy bent down and placed soft kisses along the boy's spine. He kissed each vertebrae, moving downward till he got right above Jimmie's crack. At that moment, Troy's tongue eased its way out of his mouth, and he swiped it in between the soft cheeks.

"What are you-" Jimmie began, but was cut off as soon as Troy's tongue grazed over his rosebud. "Oh God, don't stop."

Troy, never one to disappoint, used his hands to spread apart the plump cheeks, exposing Jimmie's hole before diving back in. His tongue worked magic on the tight opening. And just when Troy sensed that Jimmie was relaxed, he pressed one of his fingers against the hole, easing it in to the first knuckle.

Jimmie bucked and grasped the wall for support, his anus clinching around the new intruder.

"Just relax Jimmie, we'll take it slow," Troy cooed.

When he felt the boy's muscles relax slightly, he pushed his finger in further, only to pull it out, and then back in again.

"Is that okay?" Troy asked.

Jimmie groaned, "Yeah...it's different...but okay."

Troy then added a second finger, ever so gently. When Jimmie was okay with that, Troy moved his fingers in a scissoring motion to help stretch his friend out. Two fingers soon became three.

Finally, Jimmie said, "I think I'm ready now."

"Are you sure?" Troy asked, still pumping his fingers in and out.

"Yes. I want you inside me. Now."

Troy didn't need to be told twice. He removed himself from Jimmie's ass and quickly ran to his locker to get a condom and a tiny bottle of lube. When he returned, Jimmie was waiting anxiously, his erection back in full force.

"Let me," Jimmie offered, taking the condom from Troy's hand.

He opened the foil square and pulled out the condom. Grabbing Troy's achingly hard dick, Jimmie gave it a few strokes before easing the condom on. It was a tight fit over Troy's thick member. Jimmie gulped realizing that that thickness would soon be invading him.

Troy lubed up his covered cock and put the remainder on his fingers. He resumed his previous action of stretching out Jimmie's hole, preparing him for a much larger intruder.

"Alright, here it goes. Let me know if you want me to stop," Troy told him.

He lined his purple head up against Jimmie's anus and slowly began pushing it in. Despite all the stretching, it was still a very tight fit, and Jimmie's nervousness was making it harder.

"You've got to relax Rocket Man. I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry about it," Jimmie said through gritted teeth. "Just fuck me."

Troy's cock pulsed at Jimmie's command. He continued carefully to ease himself in through the tight channel getting about three inches in before pulling out all but the very tip. Back in again, this time adding another inch.

"Ahhhhhh," Jimmie half moaned, half cried.

"We're halfway there dude, you're doing great."

To try and get Jimmie's mind off the pain, Troy reached around and wrapped his hand around Jimmie's throbbing hard on. He idly stroked it, all the while easing himself further and further into Jimmie's ass. After a few more attempts, Troy's seven inches were fully buried in Jimmie's hole. He just stood there for a moment, allowing his friend to adjust before moving back and forth again.

"How you doing?" Troy asked.

"The pain is almost gone. I think it's-FUCK!"

Troy stopped suddenly for fear that he had hurt Jimmie. He almost pulled out until he felt Jimmie push himself back on his cock. Then he realized...he must have hit Jimmie's G-spot. So he began thrusting again, and sure enough, Jimmie's groaning was nothing but pleasure.

"Jesus Troy...go faster please!"

Troy could follow orders. He gripped onto Jimmie's hip bones and began pistoning away, trying to go deeper with each thrust. The feeling of Jimmie's body wrapped so tightly around his dick was quickly bringing Troy to the edge. Jimmie wasn't far behind, having resorted to jacking himself off as Troy hit his sweet spot over and over again.

"Oh God, I'm gonna cum again, don't stop!" Jimmie cried.

His hand was a blur moving over his cock, and within seconds a stream of cum was shooting out against the shower wall. Jimmie's orgasm made his whole body quake and his muscles contract, which was too much for Troy. The older boy let out a scream as he also unloaded himself, deep within Jimmie's ass. Troy practically collapsed forward onto Jimmie's back. He placed kisses on Jimmie's neck, still encased in his warmth.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced," Jimmie breathed. "Thank you."

Troy removed himself and turned Jimmie around to kiss him full on the lips.

"No, thank you. That was a first for me too. You were the amazing one."

The two boys shared another kiss before they actually cleaned up under the showers spray. As they headed back to the locker to get dressed, Troy thought he heard the door close, but no one was in sight. Looking around, he noticed something on the floor. He went to pick it up...a hat? It looked oddly familiar...

"...Ryan?" 


	4. Making Music

Troy was having a great week. His team won the big game, due in large part to his great captain skills. He was one step closer to graduating high school and was being approached by several different colleges. And perhaps most importantly, he had experienced some of the best sex he'd ever had with none other than little Jimmie.

Though Gabriella was pretty much a prude and he'd only gotten to second base with her a couple times, Troy was well versed in the world of sex. After all, he was the most popular guy in school. Girls practically threw themselves at him, and boys too for that matter. And Troy was nothing if not an equal opportunist. He thoroughly enjoyed sex with both genders. But even still, there was nothing quite like having his thick cock engulfed by the tight anal sphincters of a good looking dude. Jimmie definitely fit the bill.

Opening up his locker, Troy noticed a slightly pink hat hanging off one of the hooks. He was quickly reminded, not only of his sexual adventure in the locker room, but of finding the hat left by someone fleeing the scene. And that someone had to be Ryan Evans. Troy needed to find out for sure what Ryan had seen.

Ryan was in the music room practicing a song for the spring musical. He barely noticed when Troy entered the room until the brunette boy dropped the pink hat on top of Ryan's sheet music.

"Lose something?" Troy quesitoned.

Ryan's lip ever so slightly turned upward. "My hat. I've been looking all over for it. Where did you find it?"

"No need to be coy Ryan. I found it in the lockerroom. I know you were in there yesterday."

"Come again?" Ryan asked.

Troy rolled his eyes at the pun, "Haha, you're a regular comedian. Look...whatever you saw, I'd appreciate it if you kept it to yourself. Or better yet just forgot about it."

"Troy, I'm gonna need you to stop beating around the bush and just say it out loud," Ryan pressed.

"Ryan please, this isn't just my reputation on the line, it's Jimmie's too. He's young, and he has years left to survive at this school. The last thing he needs is gay rumors spreading around."

Ryan's smile grew exponentially, "Let me get this straight, no pun intended...you, Troy Bolton, and Jimmie "Rocket Man" Zara are secretly hooking up, and you expect me to keep that a secret?"

"Ryan, I would hope you of all people would understand," Troy replied.

Ryan chuckled, "Oh I understand. But listen Troy...this is some valuable information. And it's stressful holding onto such a big secret. It would be so easy to just let something slip. Unless..."

Troy knew there would be a catch, "Unless what? You want hush money?"

"Please, money I've got. If you really want to keep me quiet, why not stuff your big dick down my throat?" Ryan suggested folding his arms matter of factly across his chest.

Troy's eyes widened in shock. Okay...that he had not expected.

"You want me to what? he asked incredulously.

"God Troy, are all your muscles depleting your brain?" Ryan teased. "I want you to give it to me the way I know you gave it to Jimmie. If I'm left satisfied...then your secret dies with me."

"You're blackmailing me to have sex with you," Troy said, still trying to wrap his head around the idea.

"Of course not," Ryan assured. "I'm blackmailing you to fuck my brains out."

Without him realizing it, Troy's penis had filled with blood and was pressing uncomfortably against the denim of his jeans. He'd be lying if he said he'd never thought about Ryan sexually. He was cute and had a nice, flexible body from years of dancing. And if there was ever any doubt that Ryan would be up for sex with another guy, that was out the window now.

Troy was shaken from his stupor when he noticed Ryan locking the classroom door and pulling down the shade.

"Ryan, what the hell? You wanna do it here?!" Troy exclaimed.

"Why not? You had no problem hooking up with Jimmie in the lockerrom. Obviously sex at school isn't taboo for you. Besides...I know about you and my sister in the theatre."

Troy blushed, "I can't believe she told you about that."

"We're twins, we tell each other everything. Everything," he emphasized.

Troy swallowed hard. He really had no choice here. With a few lingering feelings of hesitation, Troy reached down and unbuckled his belt. Making quick work of his button and zipper, the jeans fell to the floor leaving Troy in some majorly tented blue checkered boxer shorts.

"I guess this means you accept my offer," Ryan breathed, not able to tear his eyes away from the stretched fabric.

"Ryan..." Troy sighed. "Get over here and suck my dick."

Not needing to be told twice, Ryan rushed over to the waiting basketball captain and sunk to his knees. Normally, Ryan liked a little more lead up to the main course, but knowing this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, he didn't want to waste a second. Reaching to the waistband of Troy's boxers, Ryan yanked them down and his eyes locked on the source of many of his fantasies.

As expected, Troy's cock was perfect, like the rest of him. It was at least seven inches in length and close to six around. The thick shaft was smooth as velvet encasing a steel rod, with just the slightest of curves upward that was bound to drive girls and boys alike crazy. He kept his pubes well trimmed, and his larger than average balls hung just low enough to complete the portrait of perfection. A little drop of saliva ran out of the side of Ryan's mouth.

Troy, who was now just anxious to have his aching erection touched, weaved his fingers into Ryan's blond hair and brought the boy toward his body. Ryan, who loved being taken control of, put up no resistance and opened his mouth as wide as he could to allow the entrance of Troy's dick.

It was clear this wasn't Ryan's first time, as right out of the gate he slid down almost three-fourth's of Troy's shaft, without so much as a gag. Keeping the cock lodged in his throat, Ryan began to hum sending wicked vibrations along the Troy's head. Ryan slowly slid his lips back up the shaft, almost to the very end before plunging back down. This time, his nose buried into the curly hairs around Troy's base. Troy had never been deep-throated so completely before. It was amazing!

"Oh my God...so good..." Troy moaned.

Ryan pulled off a little bit and focused on the head, while his hand began to stroke the now spit-soaked shaft. Ryan sucked hard on the flared head, tasting Troy's precum as it oozed out liberally. Then he reached around and grasped onto Troy's incredibly firm ass cheeks with both hands, forcing the boy back down his throat again. The pattern continued of alternating deepthroating with attention to the head and firm stroking. Troy's balls were churning and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. But he didn't want to cum yet. Not like this.

His fingers still latched in Ryan's hair, Troy forcefully yanked the boy upward til he was standing.

"What the Hell?!" Ryan whined.

Troy quickly whipped Ryan around and pushed his upper body forward onto the piano, so that the blonde was laying face down along the upper half of the keys.

"Troy!" Ryan squealed, though he was actually getting turned on by Troy's aggressiveness.

The brunette reached around Ryan and undid his pants, quickly pulling them just barely over his ass, along with his black briefs. Two beautiful globes appeared, silky smooth and bubbly.

"What are you doing?" Ryan continued playing the victim. His own leaking erection was pressed almost painfully against the cold piano.

"I'm gonna fuck your brains out," Troy said matter of factly. "Just like you wanted."

Troy reached down to the jeans still wrapped around his ankles. He luckily had a condom in the pocket, expecting to see Jimmie after school. Tearing open the foil, he wrapped the latex around his throbbing cock. The condom was lubricated, but to help Ryan out, Troy reached around and ran his fingers over Ryan's sensitive cockhead. There was ample precum for Troy to collect, proceeding to massage the cum covered fingers along Ryan's anus, letting two fingers slip in. He began the stretching process, but Ryan slammed his hand on the piano keys jolting Troy by the cacophony.

"Just do it already!" Ryan pleaded.

Troy needed no further commands. He removed his fingers and positioned his dick, letting it slowly slide in all the way to the hilt. Ryan clearly wasn't a virgin, but his muscles still encased Troy's penis almost as tight as Jimmie's had. Troy pulled back out til only his head remained inside Ryan, before slamming back in. He repeated this action, each time subtley changing the angle and increasing his speed.

Ryan cried in pleasure. His body lurched forward with each of Troy's pistoning thrusts, each time pushing his chest against the piano keys. The room filled with the sweet music of the boys fucking.

Troy had already been close after Ryan's stellar blowjob, so he knew he wouldn't last much longer. But to his suprise, before he reached the edge, Ryan began screaming and moaning as his seed spurted out onto the side of the piano. He hadn't even been touching himself, and yet he just had on of the most intense orgasms of his life. Ryan collapsed on the piano, giving off one last string of notes.

Before he could even catch his breath though, Troy pulled out of him and pushed the boy back down on his knees before him. Having removed his condom, Troy rapidly stroked himself, grunting as his orgasm built. While his right hand was busy, Troy used his left hand to pull Ryan by the hair so that his cockhead rested on Ryan's lips. No sooner had he done that, than his body started quivering and shot after shot of hot cum hit Ryan on the mouth. The blond opened up and accepted a healthy dose of Troy's spunk, proceeding to slide Troy's still twitching cock back into his mouth cleaning it off as best he could.

With a slight pop, Ryan released Troy who fell back into a chair panting heavily.

"Was that...enough...to keep you quiet?" Troy asked.

Ryan wiped his mouth and nodded emphatically, "After that...I'll do or say whatever you want. But Troy...I should tell you something."

"What? Ryan, please don't tell me you already told someone."

"No, no, I haven't said a word. But you should know that I'm not the one who left that hat in the lockerroom. I didn't know anything about you and Jimmie til you just told me."

Troy's breathing stopped. Ryan hadn't known, and he had told him!

"But...but...how..."

"You should also know that the other day I let someone borrow that hat," Ryan continued.

Troy gasped, "Who?!"

To be continued...

Who borrowed Ryan's hat? You guys can help decide. It could be an obvious choice like Chad, Zeke, or Jason...a kinky choice like Coach Bolton...or an off the wall choice like one of the Jonas Brothers or David Henrie (playing the role of a random high school student). Let me know what you think and I'll try not to take so long getting the next chapter out! 


	5. In the Library on Top of Books

Troy couldn't believe his luck. In an attempt to keep Ryan's mouth shut about his tryst with Jimmie, he had in fact told a previously unwitting Ryan all about it. And in the process, basically had been blackmailed into fucking Ryan.

Okay, to be honest, Troy wasn't too torn up about that last part. Ryan had given him probably the best blowjob he'd ever received and on top of that he had an ass that was made for getting drilled. So all in all, it had been a rather enjoyable encounter.

The problem was, someone out there had actually seen Troy and Jimmie together. And Troy couldn't risk that information getting out to the whole school. So he had to track down the person who had been in possession of Ryan's hat. Which is what led him to the school library where he found the culprit sitting at a table in a secluded area in the back.

"Hey, we need to talk," Troy greeted as he walked up to a table and plopped down across from the guy.

The boy sitting at the table looked up from his book. He was a very attractive young man with short spikey dark hair, piercing eyes, and a bit of a cocky smirk. His chest and arms were barely contained by his one size too small t-shirt. As he closed his book, Troy took note of how his biceps flexed, stretching the fabric further.

"Do we? What about?"

"I think you already know David," Troy answered. "Ryan said he let you borrow a hat of his. Did you happen to lose that hat?"

David Henrie cocked an eyebrow, "As a matter of fact I did. Why, did you find it? I need to get it back to Ryan."

"Cut the crap David, I'm really tired of these games you guys keep playing," Troy said, starting to get frustrated.

"Whoa, dude, what games? I really did lose the hat. So if you know where it's at, I'd like to get it back."

"You'll get the hat back as soon as you swear to never tell anyone about what you saw in the locker room," Troy bargained.

David's mouth gaped a bit as he searched for words, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I haven't been in our school's locker room since I took P.E. last year. What the hell were you doing in there?"

Troy faltered. Something about David's voice seemed very sincere. Again, he had almost let slip the very secret he was trying to keep hidden. How was he supposed to figure out who saw him without asking every guy in the school point blank?

"Just...nevermind," Troy said. "Look, I need to know where you think you may have lost that hat. Where was the last place you had it? I need to know who could have found it."

"This is really important to you," David noted with a twinkle in his eye. "You sound like you'd do just about anything to figure this out."

Troy noticed the look David was now giving him and began fidgeting a bit in his chair under the intense gaze. There was no way another guy was coming on to him...

"Ahhh!" Troy gasped as he suddenly felt a slight pressure placed on the crotch of his jeans. He peered down at his lap to find David's bare foot gently massaging the suddenly expanding bulge in his pants.

"I might be able to help you out," David said seductively. "Of course...my memory might need a little jogging."

Troy's own mind was getting a little fuzzy as David continued to run his surprisingly agile toes up and down the length of his cock. This was not what he had planned at all, but he couldn't think of any other way to get the information he needed.

"What do you want?" Troy relented.

David smirked and removed his foot from Troy's crotch before standing up. As he stood, Troy couldn't help but notice the protrusion in David's khaki's. It stretched out to the right, straining forward trying to bust through the fabric. David quickly undid the button and zipper of his pants letting them drop along with his boxers revealing what could only be described as a magnificent piece of art. David's cock was slightly longer than Troy's own monster and just as thick. It was as smooth as marble, and just as hard. Troy unconsciously licked his lips at the sight.

With Troy in a stupor, David reached across the table grabbing the back of Troy's head. He forcefully yanked the boy forward until his cock was level with Troy's mouth.

"You know what to do," David smiled.

Troy was caught off guard by the forcefulness. But with David's already leaking head staring him right in the face, he knew what he had to do. His tongue tentatively reached forward and licked the pearling drop of precum from David's slit causing the dominant boy to shudder.

"Troy please..." David groaned.

After being asked nicely, Troy was happy to open wide and engulf David's lucious cock. Troy wasn't very experienced in this department. He'd only ever sucked off Jimmie, and David was both longer and thicker than the younger boy. But Troy was nothing if not enthusiastic and ambitious. He attempted to take as much of David into his mouth as he could before gagging slightly. He'd pull back, and then just go back for more. After a few tries, Troy was able to enhale a good three-fourths of David's prick.

All the while, Troy's own hardened manhood was pressing painfully against the table, begging to at least be released from its denim prison. But David was lost in pleasure, using both hands to force Troy's head further down his dick.

"Come on Troy, suck me good pretty boy," David whispered.

Troy swallowed hard around David's cock before lightly grazing his teeth up the shaft. David trembled at the sensation which almost sent him over the edge. But before he could cum, Troy pulled off of him.

"What the fuck?" David whined, trying not to be too loud as there were bound to be other people in the libary.

"You don't get to cum until you give me the information I need," Troy told him.

David cursed and rolled his eyes, "Fine, you win. I left Ryan's hat in the AV room the other day on accident. when I went back to get it, it was gone. There are only a couple guys who ever go in there."

Troy raised his hand, "Yeah, okay...that narrows down the search considerably."

As Troy was standing there running possibilities through his mind, David cleared his throat and gave Troy a look that said 'Are you serious right now?'

Troy shook from his reverie, "Oh, right..."

Troy walked around the table to the side David was on. He lightly pushed the boy onto the table so his back laid over all the books. Troy lifted the hem of David's shirt to reveal a six pack to die for. The guy didn't have an ounce of fat on him. Troy placed feather kisses along each ab before returning to David's nearly purple cock. He gave it a couple suck-n-stroke combos before stopping to stand upright again. Before David could even question it, he saw Troy drop his pants and underwear.

"Troy, we are in the school library," David warned. "You cannot fuck me in here."

"Well you aren't allowed to cum until I do."

"Then I'll blow you," David offered.

"Not gonna cut it Davey. Just lay back, relax, and try not to scream," Troy suggested.

David dropped his head back against the table in defeat. He wanted nothing more than for Troy to give it to him good, but they could get caught at any moment. Then again, that almost made it more exciting.

"Just hurry up before someone comes," David said giving his blessing.

Troy removed a condom from his pants pocket (he'd gotten in the habit of carrying them around) and put it on quickly. He prepped David with his spit-soaked fingers, meanwhile stroking the moaning boy's turgid member. Once David was stretched out a bit, Troy rubbed his throbbing head against David's rosebud. He gently eased it in and let it rest so that David could adjust. Not letting too much time pass, Troy pushed further and further until he was almost completely buried inside the other boy. David was now biting onto one of his books to keep from screaming. But he thrust his lower body against Troy's to let him know he was good to go.

Troy went to work thrusting in and out of David's incredibly firm and sculpted ass. He grabbed David by the thighs and lifted his legs up over his shoulders to get a better grip and change the angle. Both boys were sweating and holding back moans, but their labored breathing couldn't be masked. David was stroking his own cock, getting closer and closer. But Troy came upon his climax first. He wanted nothing more than to pull out, rip off his condom, and spray his load all over David's hard stomach and chest. But that didn't seem like the best idea given where they were. So instead he just began jackhammering away at David's ass and before long an orgasm racked through his body. Troy dropped David's legs and unsheathed himself, still trembling from his climax. Meanwhile, David who was still stroking away, was just reaching his own orgasm.

Not wanting to make a mess, Troy quickly bent down and wrapped his mouth around David's length, accepting all the hot cum the boy had to offer. David was spasming on the table, and nearly chewed through the book that was still lodged in his mouth. When his orgasm subsided, his body collapsed and he tossed the book aside.

"Huhhhhh..." David breathed heavily. "...and people make fun of me for spending all my time in the library. If they only knew."

"No one can ever know," Troy ordered while zipping up his jeans. "This doesn't leave here."

"Right, wouldn't want Troy Bolton's perfect skirt chasing reputation to get tarnished," David mocked, redressing himself as well. "So what happens when you find the guy who took Ryan's hat? Are you gonna fuck him too?"

Troy froze for a few seconds before walking away from the table. Before he left David's sight, Troy turned his head back slightly.

"I'll do whatever I have to."

And with a slight grin, he walked out of the library. 


	6. Dressing Room Drama

Ryan was still on a high after his encounter with Troy in the music room. He had fantasized about the basketball captain for years, always secretly jealous that his twin sister had gotten there first. But now it didn't matter, because his dream had finally come true. He had been fucked hard by Troy Bolton. It was everything he thought it would be.

The problem was, it left Ryan hungry for more. As good as it had been with Troy, Ryan doubted the Wildcat would easily give it up again. So the blonde boy needed to find a suitable replacement. His choices were limited though. Ryan was the only openly gay boy at East High, and with the exception of Troy and Jimmie, he didn't think anyone else was quite as open to experimenting.

Wait a minute...there's a thought...Jimmie. Ryan had to admit, the freshman boy was pretty cute. He almost looked like a mini-Troy. And if this was the boy who could turn Troy Bolton gay, he must be a decent lay.

Ryan found Jimmie leaving one of his classes and heading to his locker. Like a panther stalking its prey, Ryan followed the younger boy. Once he saw which locker belonged to Jimmie, he disappeared into the crowd until he was sure Jimmie was out of the hallway. Removing a piece of paper and pen from his shoulder bag, Ryan jotted down a quick note: "Meet me in the theatre after school. Dressing Room 3. -T"

Ryan smirked at his genius before slinking over to Jimmie's locker and sliding the note into the grates. Now he only had to wait...

*********************************************************

Jimmie wandered into the theatre as soon as his last class let out. He was so excited to see Troy, and even more excited at the thought of sex with Troy again. He hadn't been able to think about anything else since the last time.

Coming up to the door labeled Dressing Room 3, Jimmie took a deep breath before reaching for the doorknob. When he opened the door he froze and dropped his backpack, not having expected the sight before him. A completely nude male standing with his back toward Jimmie.

Jimmie's eyes raked up the boy's nude form. His eyes paused once they reached the bubbliest butt he'd ever seen. The boy could have given a run for her money. A slim yet strong torso led up to a blond head of hair that slowly turned to look at Jimmie.

"Don't you knock?"

"Ryan!" Jimmie exclaimed. "I'm so sorry! I thought...I didn't know...I..."

Jimmie's brain couldn't function enough to form words. His eyes kept being drawn to Ryan's delectable tush. Ryan smirked and turned his body to face Jimmie, which only caused the younger boy more problems. Now he was forced to stare at Ryan's ample manhood, hanging flaccidly between his toned legs. Jimmie's mouth watered slightly at the sight.

"It's okay Jimmie, I'm not very modest. Besides, we're both guys here. But perhaps you could close the door so that I don't end up giving someone like Ms. Darbus a show," Ryan laughed.

Jimmie shook himself from his stupor and began to step back out of the room.

"I said to shut the door, not to leave," Ryan called out.

Jimmie paused, a little confused. But in the end he shut the door staying inside the room, if for nothing else than to have a few more minutes staring at Ryan's beautiful naked body.

"Wh-what are you doing in here?" Jimmie asked, trying to make small talk.

"You were expecting someone else?" Ryan teased, plopping down on a couch, spreading his legs wide. "I have rehearsal later, and I needed to try out some costumes. The better question would be what are you doing here?"

A blush spread over Jimmie's cheeks, "I thought...I mean I was supposed to meet someo-"

"You thought Troy would be here," Ryan interrupted causing Jimmie's eyes to widen. "It's okay Jimmie. I know."

"Y-you know? Know wh-what?"

"I know all about you and Troy. That the two of you are together...in the biblical sense," Ryan grinned.

Jimmie shook his head intensely, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Do you really want me to spell it out. I know that you and Troy have been fucking. And if I had to guess...I'd say you've been the one bent over while he plows your cute little ass."

Jimmie had to lean against the door for support. How did Ryan know all of this? Had he seen them...or had Troy said something?

"Look, Ryan...I don't know where you got this information from...and I'm not saying that it's true...but you can't tell anyone! It would destroy Troy."

"Awww, how cute. Little Jimmie is trying to protect his boyfriend," Ryan mocked. "Look, I don't care what you and Troy do behind closed doors. In fact, the idea of him giving it to you kinda turns me on."

Jimmie could tell, because Ryan's once flaccid member was slowly growing. And since Ryan was still sitting with his legs widely spread, Jimmie had a grand view of the rising erection.

"However," Ryan continued, "I understand that this is valuable information. In the wrong hands, it really could ruin Troy's life, and yours as well."

Jimmie stepped forward a little bit, resisting the urge to fall to his knees and beg, "Ryan, please, promise me you won't tell anyone. I'll do anything."

Ryan's eyebrow arched menacingly. "Anything?" he asked, slightly spreading his legs further.

Jimmie gulped, "Y-you want me to...what? Blow you?"

"Among other things."

"I don't know...What about Troy?" Jimmie asked worriedly.

"Hmm...Troy can join us," Ryan said.

"Troy can never know about this," Jimmie warned. "No one can ever know. Not about me and Troy. And not about me and you. You swear on it?"

Ryan made a show of crossing his heart, "You have my word."

As if it knew the deal was made, Ryan's cock reached it's full potential, laying up against his smooth, toned stomach. Jimmie eased his way forward and knelt before the blond stud. A tentative hand reached out to grasp the throbbing shaft before him. Ryan was about six and a half inches long, but the boy was incredibly thick. Jimmie's fingers didn't even meet. This was going to be a bit more of a challenge than blowing Troy's more slender dick. But what choice did Jimmie have?

The younger boy bent down and quickly engulfed the engorged head. It alone nearly filled his mouth. He began applying pressure to the most sensitive part of Ryan's body, sucking intensely has his hand glided up and down the thick shaft.

"Mmmmmm...I can see why Troy likes you. Try to take more," Ryan urged.

Jimmie, eager to please, widened his mouth and eased more and more of Ryan into it. It didn't take long before he was filled to the max, gagging a bit and having to pull off.

"Sorry, it's too big," Jimmie apologized, still stroking the now saliva drenched rod which throbbed in his hand at those words.

"Don't worry, there are other things we can do," Ryan said, standing up and pulling Jimmie up with him.

Jimmie's eyes widened, "Ryan...I don't think I can handle you...ya know, in my ass. I've only been with Troy."

"Relax kid," Ryan laughed. "I'm gonna be the one handling you."

With that, Ryan grabbed onto the bulge in Jimmie's pants.

"Oh yeah, this feels like it'll work just fine," Ryan complimented before making quick work of Jimmie's pants.

Jimmie's knees quivered and his breath hitched when Ryan's hand made first contact with his throbbing erection. In the few days since being with Troy, he had almost forgotten how good it felt to be held by another person.

Ryan, realizing Jimmie's inexperience, didn't want the boy to blow his load before the real fun started. So he stopped his stroking and reached for a condom he had left on the table. Ripping open the foil package, he positioned the condom between his teeth before bending down to ease the rubber onto Jimmie's cock. Once situated, he pulled off, gently grazing his teeth along the shaft, causing Jimmie to buck forward a bit.

"Easy there cowboy. Save the thrusting for what's coming next."

"Ryan...I've never...topped before," Jimmie informed.

Ryan couldn't get over how cute and innocent this boy was. At least until he'd been corrupted by Troy Bolton's big cock.

"Don't worry, it'll be much easier than bottoming."

Ryan got on the couch, laying on his back. He hitched his legs up and beckoned Jimmie to get into place. Jimmie nervously got onto the couch as well, situating himself between Ryan's legs. His stiff dick was like an arrow pointing straight toward Ryan's puckered hole.

"Here," Ryan said, wiping his fingers along his own cockhead collecting a generous amount of precum. He proceeded to massage the clear liquid along his hole, letting two of his fingers slip inside. After a brief moment, Ryan removed his fingers and nodded at Jimmie.

The brunette eased himself forward until his head was pressed right up against Ryan's anus. He pushed forward slowly and was amazed as his head completely disappeared inside of Ryan. It was tight, but not uncomfortably so. Ryan was obviously no stranger to anal sex.

"You can go all the way," Ryan assured. "I'm fine."

Jimmie didn't need to be told twice. He grasped onto Ryan's thighs and plunged his full six inches completely into Ryan. Even though he was prepared, Ryan couldn't help but gasp at the sudden intrusion.

Jimmie was in another world. His dick was completely surrounded by this tight warmth...similar to oral sex, yet different at the same time. It was like five mouths being on him at once, sucking him from all sides. As he pulled out so that only the first inch or so of himself remained buried, the sensation was so intense he almost thought he would lose it right there.

"Ryyyyannnn."

"Just take it slow Rocket Man. We're just getting started," Ryan breathed.

Jimmie gave himself a second to relax. In the meantime, he wrapped his hand around Ryan's still hard manhood, giving it some slow strokes. After a few moments had passed, Jimmie pushed back in, and then started a steady rhythm.

"Yessss, just like that," Ryan moaned.

This was very different from Ryan's tryst with Troy. That time had been fast and rough (and uber hot). Jimmie was much slower and thoughtful with his movements. Ryan could feel every inch as it slid in all the way, tapped against his prostate, then retreated back out again.

"Am I doing okay?" Jimmie asked, shaking Ryan from his thoughts.

"You're doing great. I was just thinking how different you are from Troy."

Jimmie froze in mid-thrust. Ryan realized what he had just said. Probably not the best time for that revelation.

"You mean...you and Troy...you've been together?"

Ryan noticed the hurt in Jimmie's eyes. He could lie and try to spare the boy's feelings. But really it was too late for that. The truth was out.

"We hooked up the other day," Ryan admitted.

Jimmie sat in silence, still lodged in Ryan's ass, as he digested this information.

"I didn't know you two were together at the time," Ryan lied, trying to save himself.

Jimmie's mind was racing. He was hurt, angry, still aroused, confused. He didn't know what to say, what to do. It was almost without his knowing that he began moving in and out of Ryan again. Ryan was as shocked as Jimmie, especially when the younger boy started going faster and faster.

Before either of them knew what was happening, Jimmie was going on four cylinders, pounding into Ryan's tight ass, his cum-filled balls slapping against Ryan with every thrust. Ryan couldn't help but start jacking himself off, taken over by the intense pleasure Jimmie was administering.

Almost simultaneously, both boys shuddered and gasped as their orgasms overtook them. Ryan shot his thick load onto his stomach and chest while Jimmie came still buried inside Ryan.

There was an awkward silence as the two boys cleaned themselves up and redressed. Ryan finally broke it.

"Hey, are you okay? I know it must hurt knowing that Troy went behind your back like that."

Jimmie shrugged with a frown, "I guess we never said we were exclusive."

"I don't want you to feel bad about what we just did..."

Jimmie raised his head and said flatly, "I don't. If Troy can fuck other people, then so can I."

Jimmie grabbed his backpack from the floor and headed to the door without looking back.

"And that's just what I intend to do."

AN: Sorry it took so long for this chapter! I went through a big move in August and it's taken awhile to get settled. And sorry for those of you who were looking for more Troy action, I felt like I needed to do something a little different this time and had another layer to the story...keep things fresh. But fear not, Troy will be back in the next chapter in the AV room...there may be a Jonas brother involved...or two...that's all I'm saying, haha. 


	7. Burnin' Up Part 1

Troy took the weekend as a chance to rest and plot his next attempt at finding the owner of the hat left in the lockerroom. At this point, it had become less about keeping the thing with Jimmie a secret, and more about simply solving the mystery. And having a bit of fun along the way.

In the past week, Troy had experienced mind blowing sex with three delectable guys. Sex with Jimmie had been sweet and passionate. Troy knew that Jimmie had feelings for him, and in all honesty, he kinda liked the kid too. Something about that made the sex different. Special.

That's not to say he didn't enjoy getting it on with Ryan and David as well. With them, the only feeling involved was lust. Both experiences had been quick, somewhat rough, and just downright hot. Just thinking about either boy gave him a killer hard on. He would have to deal with that as soon as possible.

But first, his search had led him to the AV room at East High. There were very few people that ever used that room. It had once been the home of the school's morning news station, but that program had been disbanded last year. So the room was really only used if a student needed the equipment for a project. Luckily, there was a sign in sheet on the door.

On Monday, Troy headed to school extra early before anyone else had arrived. He marched to the AV room and quickly scanned the sign in sheet. Hardly anyone had used the room, and even fewer people in the past week. One was David, but he was the one who left the hat in there. There were only two other names on the sheet. Not only had the been in the room several times this week, but according to the sheet they were in there at that very moment. Troy knew he had to confront the boys. He vaguely knew them from around school. They happened to be brothers.

Troy quietly opened the door and slipped inside. It was dark, but there were enough little lights so that he could see a bit. The room was full of cameras, TV screens, computers, switchboards...everything you could think of. Hooked onto the far wall was a small recording studio behind a large glass window. It was pitch black inside. It didn't seem to Troy that anyone was actually in this room, maybe the boys had gone to the restroom or something. He was just about to turn and leave when he heard a strange muffled sound.

"Hello?" Troy asked no one in particular.

No answer. He strained his ears, and once again, just barely, heard a noise. Stepping forward a bit, he noticed a blinking light on one of the switchboards. It was one of those volume bars that lit up more as sound increased in volume. Troy moved over to the board and pushed the slider next to the light all the way up. All of a sudden, the noises filled the room.

"Mmmmmm....oh god....yeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhh...."

Troy couldn't believe his ears! Someone was in the recording room, apparently having a great time.

Then a second voice came over the speaker, "Oooooohhhhh, I think I'm getting close..."

Whoa, there were two people in there! Troy had a sudden thought...the people in there...they couldn't be...could they?

Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Troy reached for another switch on the motherboard. The light switch. Within seconds, the room beyond the glass flooded with bright lights. And Troy's jaw hit the ground.

Sitting in the recording studio, as he imagined, was Joe and Nick Jonas. An extremely naked Joe and Nick Jonas. Both boys were painfully hard, covered in a sheen of sweat as they both neared their completions. But what shocked Troy the most was that each boy had their hand wrapped tightly around the other's cock.

As soon as the light came on, Joe and Nick halted in their fervent stroking, but neglected to remove their grip on each other. Their faces were just blank with shock, fear, and the lingering look of ecstasy as they stared at Troy through the glass.

"Troy," Joe breathed. "We can explain."

Nick nodded eagerly.

Troy pressed another button to allow the boys to hear him through the speakers.

"What's there to explain. It looks pretty obvious what you guys are doing," Troy held back a laugh.

Joe pulled off of Nick and quickly stood with his hands raised.

"Please, Troy, you can't tell anyone about this. If our family knew..."

Nick stood as well, "It's why we come here. Our parents and Kevin are such prudes...we can't even jerk off in the house."

Troy was trying really hard to listen to the Jonas's pleas. But he was having an awfully difficult time paying attention when both boys were standing before him completely naked and still hard. Troy scanned their nude forms, licking his lips. Nick was the more toned of the two, he had nice pecs and a flat stomach. He was completely smooth, save for the bit of hair above what looked to be a seven inch cock. Long and lean like the rest of him. Joe on the other hand was definitely more manly looking. He was fit and muscular, less slim than his brother. He actually had a nice dusting of dark hair covering his chest and leading down his stomach toward a delicious looking dick. Maybe a bit shorter than Nick's, but definitely thicker. Both boys had pretty large balls, that at the moment were pulled pretty tightly to their bodies. Even through the glass, Troy could see the precum glistening on their heads.

"Troy!" Joe and Nick both cried.

Troy shook from his reverie and tried to focus.

"Sorry...look I won't tell anyone."

"Seriously?" Nick asked "Do you swear on your life?"

Troy had another thought. Joe and Nick couldn't have been the ones who left Ryan's hat in the lockerroom. If they were aware of Troy's situation, they would use that as leverage for him not exposing their secret. They were innocent.

So while there was nothing Troy could do to aid in finding his culprit...that didn't stop him from having a little fun.

"Troy, do you promise you won't tell?" Joe asked again.

Troy turned and walked toward the entrance of the AV room.

"Troy, wait!" both boys called after him.

But he wasn't leaving. He was simply locking the door. Once that was done, Troy made his way back and entered the recording room.

"Here's the deal boys," Troy began. "I promise not to spill the beans on your illicit activities. And I'm gonna let you finish because you both look like you're gonna burst. But...to ensure my silence, you're gonna have to let me join you."

Joe and Nick looked at each other nervously. They seemed to be having a silent discussion with their eyes. After a few seconds passed, they both nodded.

"Okay," Joe agreed. "If that's what it takes."

"You wanna take off your clothes?" Nick suggested.

"I think I should help you guys with your problems first."

With that said, Troy stood before the Jonas brothers and grasped both of their cocks with his large hands. Joe and Nick shuddered at the contact. Any softening of their dicks had been completely reversed at this point. As Troy stroked both boys, they began oozing precum again, which Troy used as a bit of lubricant.

Troy noticed Joe looking hungrily at him, his eyes boring into Troy's own. As if he had no control, Troy leaned forward and captured Joe's lips with his owns. Their tongues began a wrestling match, while Troy felt Joe's dick throb in his hand.

Suddenly Troy felt a hand grasp the hair on the back of his head and pull. Before he knew it, Joe's mouth was replaced with Nick's. It was a different feeling, Nick's lips were thinner than Joe's plump ones. His kisses were a bit softer, but just as enthusiastic. Nick sucked Troy's tongue into his mouth. Meanwhile Joe's mouth latched onto Troy's neck. The sensations were driving Troy wild. He needed to take things further.

Without warning, Troy dropped to his knees and engulfed Nick's slender cock. It wasn't unlike Jimmie's in girth, so Troy didn't have much trouble taking most of it into his mouth. After a few good sucks, he pulled off and moved over to Joe's thicker meat. Joe filled Troy's mouth perfectly. He began thrusting his manhood deeper into Troy's throat, which caused the basketball star to gag. Troy squeezed Joe's balls a bit harder than he normally would have. But Joe enjoyed the brief pain and just thrusted harder. He was getting close.

Troy went back to Nick briefly, but then wanted to try something. He pulled both boys toward him and lined their dicks up against one another. Giving them a couple double handed strokes, Troy opened his mouth as wide as possible and wrapped his wet lips around both heads. Using his tongue with wild abandon, Troy teased their throbbing heads and tried to take in as much of their shafts as possible.

Troy spared a glance upward and was surprised to see Nick and Joe latched to one another in a passionate kiss. This only made him suck harder. And sure enough, he felt Nick spasm, and his already full mouth started to overflow with hot cum.

"Jesus Christ!!" Nick squealed.

The combination of Troy sucking him, and Nick kissing him while cumming against him, sent Joe over the edge as well. Before Troy could even begin to swallow Nick's spunk, Joe shot his load straight into Troy's throat. Troy gagged and spit most of the semen out, all the while Joe was still spurting, spraying cum on Troy's face and clothes.

Nick and Joe were leaning on one another for support, as Troy stood, covered in Jonas brother cum.

"I think it's safe to say your secret's safe with me," Troy reassured.

"Thank you," Nick gasped. "That was so hot."

Joe glanced at his watch. "Ya know people won't start getting to school for at least another half hour. What do you say we repay the favor?"

Joe nodded toward the bulge that was protruding down the leg of Troy's jeans.

Troy smiled, "I'd say you should both get on your knees."

AN: First of all, are you as surprised as I am that I updated so quickly? I guess inspiration just hit. I was originally gonna finish out the scene, but I thought I'd tease you a bit and break it up into two parts :-P 


	8. Burnin' Up Part 2

The Jonas brothers were quick to obey Troy's command. The both swiftly dropped to their knees with the sexy brunette standing before them, his fully erect manhood threatening to rip through his blue jeans.

"Get to it," Troy hurried them along. His arousal was quite painful at this point.

Joe worked on the button while Nick slid down Troy's zipper. Together, they eased the tight denim down Troy's muscular thighs. Troy had on a pair of short, loose boxers in which the top of his cock was peeking out of the right leg hole. Nick leaned forward and gingerly sucked on the protruding head, driving Troy wild. Joe meanwhile reached his hand up the left leg, finding Troy's cum-filled balls and rolling them around a bit.

"Mmmmm," Troy moaned. "As much as I enjoy the anticipation, we are a little pressed for time here boys."

"Geeze, someone's a anxious to have his dick sucked," Nick teased.

"Or perhaps for what's to come after that," Joe chimed in.

"Not helping," Troy said through gritted teeth.

The brothers exchanged silent smirks. Each dark haired boy ran a hand up Troy's slightly furry legs until they reached the waistband of his boxers. As a well oiled machine, they eased the underwear down over Troy's arousal, until they fell to his feet. The boys were greeted by the beautiful seven inch beast that extended outward between them.

Nick and Joe leaned forward, and each extended their tongue to run along Troy's shaft from base to throbbing tip. They repeated this action, though this time, they each wrapped their lips around the side of his cock. When they reached the tip, they both closed their mouths around the head, so that they were basically kissing around Troy's head. Troy could not believe how amazing it felt to have two mouths on his dick at once. It only became hotter when he looked down and remembered that the mouths belong to these two sexy brothers.

Eventually, Joe took control and engulfed Troy's member alone. He didn't seem to have much trouble deepthroating almost all of the cock before him. Meanwhile, Nick placed soft kisses all around Troy's groin, occasionally licking and sucking on Troy's low hanging balls.

Joe pulled off after awhile and looked at Nick, "Here bro, you take a turn."

Nick eagerly attached himself to Troy. He couldn't fit as much into his mouth as Joe was able to, so he focused on the head while Joe stroked the shaft. Nick's tongue was doing wonders as it danced around Troy's leaking tip. Troy knew he wouldn't last much longer if these boys kept it up. And he didn't wanna finish just yet.

"Are you guys ready to switch things up a bit?" Troy suggested. He was more than ready to get a shot at one of their tight asses.

Nick removed his mouth from Troy's cock with a loud pop and smiled up at him, "Do you wanna fuck me?"

Troy died a little inside. Hell yes he wanted to fuck Nick Jonas! Troy pulled Nick up from his knees and planted a kiss on his lips. Their hard cocks pressed eagerly against one another. Without warning, Troy swiftly turned Nick around and pushed him so that he was bent over, arms using a chair for support. Joe was right there with a condom in hand for Troy. He did the honors of sliding it down Troy's shaft. This was all too much for Troy, having one brother prepare him for fucking the other. He would definitely have to pace himself here.

After some quick preparation of fingering Nick's hole, Troy wasted no time in pressing his head against the opening and slowly sliding in.

"Oooooh Godddddd," Nick moaned.

Troy finished easing his way in. He allowed Nick to adjust to his size. Then began a steady rhythm. Nick was super tight, maybe even tighther than Jimmie had been. His sphincter muscles clung to Troy's dick like a vacuum.

Troy had just begun wondering where Joe was when he felt his ass cheeks being spread apart and a wet tongue invading his anus. The surprise sensation made him buck extra hard into Nick which caused both boys to scream in pleasure.

Joe gave one last lick to Troy's rosebud before standing up. His own rock hard member couldn't be ignored much longer. He walked around to stand in front of his brother.

"Help me out bro," Joe pleaded.

He guided his dick into Nick's waiting mouth, running his fingers through the youngest boy's curls. When Troy pounded into Nick it sent Joe's cock further down his brother's throat. Troy watched the sight before him, it was so fucking hot. He wasn't quite sure how he kept getting himself into these situations, but he sure was thankful for it.

Troy was shaken from his thoughts when his eyes caught Joe's lusty stare. He knew what the older Jonas wanted.

Troy pulled himself out of Nick, causing the boy to whimper.

"Joe, why don't you take over here."

With a smile, Joe also removed himself from Nick and went to take Troy's place. This time Troy rolled a condom onto Joe, and within moments the elder Jonas brother was thrusting deep into his younger brother's tight ass. Nick seemed completely comfortable with Joe's thick dick sheathed inside him. They obviously had some experience with this.

As much as Troy enjoyed simply watching the brothers fuck, he was practically in pain from his arousal. He moved behind Joe and ran a spit-soaked finger along Joe's crack. Inserting two fingers into Joe's rosebud, Troy could tell this boy was going to be even tighter than Nick. He took more time preparing Joe, but couldn't hold off for very long. Trying to be gentle, Troy slipped into Joe's ass.

"Jesus!" Joe exclaimed. "You're bigger than I thought."

Troy nearly blushed from the compliment, but went a little slower. Joe stopped his thrusting into Nick in order to adjust to the new intrusion. When Troy finally had all seven inches buried in Joe's ass, the raven haired boy began steadily moving his hips again. Each thrust forward pushed his own dick deep into his little brother. Each thrust backward impaled him on Troy's huge cock. The combination of sensations was driving Joe wild. All three boys were moaning in pleasure, grinding against one another.

"Guys, I'm getting close," Troy groaned.

Feeling his release approaching, Troy couldn't help but start jackhammering into Joe's ass, causing both Jonas brothers to whimper. When he just couldn't take it any longer, Troy pulled out of Joe, removed his condom quickly and stroked himself sending streams of hot jizz all over Joe's back and ass as waves of pleasure shot through his body. He had to hold onto Joe for support.

Joe was quick to follow, his body spasming as he came deep inside Nick's ass.

"Oh my God, that was ridiculous," Joe cried.

Nick, who had been jacking himself off through all of this, practically screamed in ecstacy as he released himself all over the floor. He collapsed into the chair he'd been leaning on, hardly able to breathe.

"That...was fucking amazing."

Joe and Troy collapsed in chairs as well, nodding in agreement.

"So..." Troy wondered aloud. "...you guys do this often?"

"About once a week," Joe answered.

"Good to know," Troy said with a smile.

"Okay, but next time," Nick said, "I'd like to be top. Not that bottoming for you guys wasn't fun...but I'm still gonna be feeling this next week."

"Fine by me," Joe said. "What about you Troy?"

Troy bit his lip. He'd never bottomed for anyone before. It honestly hadn't ever crossed his mind. But now, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious. Nick and Joe sure seemed to enjoy it...as had Jimmie...Ryan...and David. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad...

"I'll have to get back to you on that..."

AN: Finally, Part 2 of the Jonas Brothers experience. And an interesting question raised. Should Troy try bottoming, or should be stay strictly as a top? And if he does try it...who should get to do the honors of popping that cherry? 


	9. Bottoms Up

AN: I'm so sorry this took so long to write! It's been 3 months, eek! I hope you enjoy it. I feel it's a little different than the other chapters, kinda adds a new layer of story and elevates it (however slightly) from being just a smutfest, haha. Hope you're not disappointed with how it all goes down. And now onto the story....

Troy could barely sleep. He kept having uncomfortably erotic dreams revolving around all the boys he'd been with lately. One minute he'd be drilling Ryan Evans into the piano, then suddenly he'd look down and see David Henrie on his back in the library. Before he could adjust to that, he then found Nick and Joe Jonas slurping on his painfully hard dick. The images would cycle through so fast, it soon felt like he was getting it on with all of them at once! He wasn't even sure how it was possible, but in his dreamland, Troy was literally fucking all four boys simultaneously.

Lost in his ecstasy, Troy barely noticed when a fifth boy came up behind him. Before he knew what was happening, he felt a painful intrusion from behind. Suddenly the rest of the boys were gone and Troy's upper body was pushed downward as the newcomer thrusted roughly into his ass. The pain soon turned to pleasure, Troy gritting his teeth to keep from screaming. Though who would hear him.

Troy had to steal a glance at his aggressor. Who was giving him such intense pleasure. He slowly craned his neck to look backward, catching a quick glimpse of the dark haired boy behind him...

And then he woke up, body trembling, an uncomfortable wet feeling seeping through his boxers. He lifted the blankets and glanced downward.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

* * *

Troy walked around school that day feeling as though everyone was looking at him. He was embarrassed from that morning. He hadn't had a wet dream since before he discovered the joys of masturbation. Let alone after he became sexually active. You would think with all the play he'd gotten recently, he'd be a pretty dry well.

Yet something about that dream sent him over the edge. Was it just the thought of sex with all of those hot guys? Or was he really turned on by the idea of bottoming for a guy? Or more specifically, for the guy in the dream?

Lost in his thoughts, Troy ran right into his teammate Jason, sending their books scattering to the floor.

"Whoa Troy, where's your head at?" Jason wondered aloud.

"I'm so sorry, I'm just...tired I guess," Troy lied.

They kneeled down to gather their books. Both reaching for a math book, their hands grazed one another a little longer than necessary, before Troy snatched it away.

"You sure are jumpy today," Jason noticed. "Did you get fucked last night or something?"

"Excuse me?!" Troy gasped.

"I heard Sharpay had a party last night..." Jason said as if it was obvious. "You look like you may have partied a little too hard..."

"A party...drinking...right...right!" Troy stammered. "Yeah, I kinda got carried away I guess. You should have been there."

"Yeah...I tried to go...but I got kinda lost..."

Jason kinda drifted off, something that happened a lot with him. He didn't even seem to notice when Troy said "Catch ya later" and walked away.

Troy slipped into the bathroom to splash some cool water on his face. The misinterpretation of Jason's comment had brought his dream back to the forefront of his mind. It was all he could do not to get a hard on thinking about it.

Glancing down, he noticed his shoe was untied, probably from his run in with Jason. He bent straight down to fix it, only to catch a glimpse of himself in the floor length mirror. Bent over, ass exposed. It had to be his imagination, but "mirror-Troy" had a look of pure pleasure on his face and seemed to be bouncing back and forth.

Well that did it. Full hard on achieved. Great.

Knowing that class was starting shortly, Troy knew he couldn't wait for it to go away. And it was too painful and obvious to just try and hide it. So he had no choice but to go into one of the stalls and unzip his jeans.

The release of pressure was immediate and he was thankful for it. He slid his jeans and boxers down his thighs just enough for his solid erection to be released. Cool fingers wrapped around the hot flesh, providing familiar relief. There wasn't time to go slow, so he commenced a quick paced rhythm of stroking, using his other hand to fondle his somehow full testicles.

As his hand jerked, Troy kept having visions of himself spread eagle, with someone pounding away at his tight virgin ass. It was no longer limited to doggie style, now Troy saw himself in all kinds of positions. On his back...bouncing on top...even in some kind of upside down pretzel.

Troy's cock was now leaking precum steadily. He was getting close, but not quickly enough.

What happened next was barely a voluntary action. As if it had a mind of its own, Troy's left hand found its way between his muscled ass cheeks, gingerly stroking his puckered hole. Even the brief contact sent a shock through his cock. Running his finger back and forth a bit, he then let the tip slide inside. It was super tight, he couldn't even imagine anything bigger going in. Yet even as that thought crossed his mind, the sphincter seemed to relax a bit around his finger, so he slid it a little farther in.

With his right hand still jacking away, Troy was now really close to shooting his load. Before that happened though, he wanted to keep going with his finger play. He pulled it out most of the way before plunging it back in, this time going even farther. It was a little uncomfortable, yet it didn't particularly hurt. He pulled back again and then began a quicker rhythm of short finger thrusts, ever now and then pushing it in all the way.

Whether it was the sensation of his finger in his ass itself, or just the thought of it being someone else's hot dick, Troy found himself reaching that glorious peak. His right hand sped up, his left hand gave a final deep thrust, and soon after the cum was flying. He had meant to aim for the toilet, but lost in his orgasm, that wasn't happening. It probably wouldn't have mattered anyway because his spunk was shooting off in a crazy arc, farther than he ever remembered it going.

Troy gasped for air, having to steady himself against the stall door. He was happy to see his dick deflating as the first bell sounded.

* * *

Troy thought is day would go more smoothly after the eventful morning. But during history class, when Zeke asked him if he wanted to bottom (in reference to bunk beds at an upcoming basketball camp) Troy had to excuse himself from class and make a return visit to the bathroom.

He was getting frustrated. Sure the earth shattering orgasms were great. But he couldn't keep running to the bathroom every hour, people would think he had a serious problem. Not to mention, his penis was getting sore from all this. Yet through it all, his horniness never seemed to wane.

By the end of the day, Troy had jacked off three times at school. He rushed home quickly to avoid anymore encounters with hot guys that he couldn't help imagine bending over for. Once he shut the door behind him, he let out a big sigh of relief. Maybe he could get through the rest of the day without molesting himself.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Shit..." Troy groaned.

He contemplated ignoring the visitor. But realizing he had just entered the house, whoever was out there was sure to have seen him. So he inhaled deeply and whipped open the door, to find Jimmie standing on the porch.

"Hey Troy," the younger boy smiled uneasily.

"Jimmie...hey. What are you doing here?"

Jimmie paused before saying "I wanted to talk to you about something."

He seemed serious, so Troy invited him in and they went up to Troy's bedroom. Sitting on the large, neatly made bed, Troy devoted his full attention to a serious Jimmie.

"I don't really know how to say this...but I feel like I need to tell you the truth," Jimmie started, making Troy extremely nervous.

"Go ahead, you can tell me anything."

"I think I can. Okay...you and I have been...having fun together. And it's been really great. I mean I really enjoy it. Not just the sex part...but just being with you."

This was obviously difficult for Jimmie to say, as he could barely look Troy in the eyes. The older boy took his friends hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze.

"I like being with you too man."

This made Jimmie smile, but that smile quickly faded.

"Troy...I...I kind of...slept with someone. Someone else."

Troy had to admit, he was a little taken a back. More from surprise than anything. Jimmie didn't seem like the kind of person that got around.

But what also struck him was the look on Jimmie's face. Guilt. Like he had somehow betrayed Troy. Like he had stronger feelings for Troy than he let on.

This of course made Troy feel like crap. While Jimmie felt guilty for sleeping with one other person, Troy had in a short period of time fucked four other guys! And without really sparing a thought for his first.

"Troy?" Jimmie asked timidly, snapping the older boy from his reverie.

"Oh, sorry. I just...I'm surprised is all."

"I know. I feel horrible. I know you and I aren't even remotely together like that...but I couldn't stop thinking about you when it happened. And then afterwards I felt so bad about the whole thing. I guess I just wanted to be honest with you, in case..."

"In case what?" Troy asked, though he already knew the answer.

Jimmie blushed, not able to say anymore, "I should probably go. I'm sorry again."

"Jimmie wait!" Troy yelled, grabbing the other boy by the shoulders. "I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you. You're a great friend and we do have a lot of fun together. And I don't want that to change. But I should tell you-"

Troy never got a chance to finish. Halfway through his sentence, Jimmie pounced forward and captured Troy's lips with his own. Troy barely knew what was happening as he was pushed backwards, the back of his knees hitting the bed sending both boys crashing to its surface.

There was something in the way Jimmie kissed him that made Troy forget everything else. Whatever he was going to say. Whatever he had done that day. Even all the other guys were pushed out of his mind for the time being. Right now, there was just him and Jimmie. And the two raging hard-ons between them.

Jimmie, still on top of Troy, lifted the basketball star to a sitting position, with the rookie straddling his lap. He broke their kiss only long enough to lift Troy's shirt over his shaggy head. Pushing Troy back to a laying position, Jimmie kissed his way down the tanned torso, paying special attention to Troy's pebbled nipples and placing a kiss on each ab. He made quick work of Troy's jeans, lifting his friend's hips to ease the material down his thighs.

Jimmie massaged Troy's steel rod through the flimsy boxer shorts he still had on. But soon they were gone as well, and Jimmie wrapped his sweet lips around the swollen head of Troy's cock.

This didn't even compare to Troy's solo sessions at school. Jimmie's mouth was in a league of its own. Jimmie, who had been good at this even during their first encounter, had somehow gotten even better. Troy's fingers ran through Jimmie's smooth locks of hair, guiding the bobbing head deeper and faster. At one point his entire cock was completely enveloped, Jimmie's throat constricting around the top half. As he slid back up the shaft, Troy's pulsing head reappeared with a pop.

Jimmie took this time to stand up. Troy propped himself up on his elbows to watch Jimmie drop his pants and boxers. His beautiful, slender dick bounced into view, hard as a rock and leaking at the tip. Troy wanted nothing more than to lean forward and engulf the thing, but to his surprise, Jimmie turned around and bent over, exposing his tight, puckered hole.

"Fuck me Troy," Jimmie cooed.

Troy stood up, his manhood nudging up against Jimmie's smooth cheeks. He was definitely ready to go, and Jimmie obviously wanted it. But something didn't feel right. He couldn't do this.

"Jimmie, wait, stand up."

The younger boy rose and turned to Troy, causing their cocks to knock against one another like swords. He looked a bit concerned.

"What's wrong? You don't want to?"

"No! I do!" Troy assured. "But I need to tell you something. You were completely honest with me earlier, and I need to do the same."

"Okay..."

"Well..." Troy took a deep breath. "I slept with someone too. Actually...more than one someone."

Jimmie's eyes went dark, like a light had been turned off inside him. From their closeness, Troy could even feel a slight deflating of the boy's erection.

"H-how many someones? No...wait...I don't wanna know."

"Jimmie, I'm really sorry. Like you said, you and I are friends. I didn't think there was anything more to it."

"You're right," Jimmie sniffed. "I guess I can't be mad at you for something I did myself. And there's no reason we can't be with other people. We're just having fun after all..."

"But it's more than that!" Troy exclaimed. "I see that now. When I'm with you...everything else...it all just slips away. And at the end of the day...you're the one I dream about."

Jimmie could barely breathe. "Really?"

"Yes. And look...the only reason I slept with the other people was because someone found out about you and me. I was just trying to find out who it was and put an end to it. I wanted to protect us. But everytime...things just got out of control."

"I understand Troy. Really I do. In fact, I was trying to protect our secret as well."

"So we're both on the same page," Troy discerned.

"...and what page is that exactly? I mean, what are we?"

Troy sighed, not sure he even knew. He liked Jimmie, really he did. He actually cared a lot about the little guy. But he wasn't ready to be tied down to one person. His escapades lately had just opened the door to wanting to try more and more new things. Could he have both? Jimmie and everyone else?

Then he had an idea.

"Jimmie...look, I like you. I want to be with you. But I'm not ready to be exclusive."

"So what..." Jimmie asked, "...you wanna date me but be able to fuck other people on the side?"

"No! Well...yes. But there's more to it than that. I think we should both be allowed to go out and experience new things. We're young. And there's a surprising number of gay boys in this town. To quote Sharpay and Ryan, I want it all. But I also want to know that no matter what, I have you in my corner. My friend, my lover, my confidant. And I wanna be the same for you."

Jimmie seemed hesitant, "That sounds good on paper, but Troy...we're dealing with strong emotions here. How do I know that you're not just using me. Having your cake and eating it to or whatever."

Troy smiled, leaned forward and kissed Jimmie tenderly.

"I want to show you how much I care about you. And only you."

"How are you gonna-"

Silenced by another kiss, Jimmie jumped a bit when Troy's hand found his softened cock. It didn't take much for it to be firm again in Troy's soft hand.

Then Troy stopped kissing Jimmie and leaned into his ear and whispered, "There's a condom and some lube in the nightstand."

Jimmie without thinking, turned and retrieved the items. Upon turning around, he nearly dropped them. For there was Troy Bolton, bent over his bed, naked ass spread and ready for the taking.

"Troy...what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Troy smirked over his shoulder. "I'm about to get fucked by my sexy boyfriend. The only boy in the world that's allowed to fuck me."

A smile crept along Jimmie's face. This was it. The proof that what he and Troy had was more than just sex. There was a mutual caring and trust between them that wasn't to be shared with anyone else. It didn't matter how many boys Troy screwed. At the end of the day, his ass belonged to Jimmie.

The Rocket Man readied his throbbing erection with the condom and lube, also applying some of the grease to his fingers.

"Relax," he instructed, grazing his fingertips between Troy's cheeks, stroking the opening.

Very gently, he eased his pinky in. Better to start slow he figured. Little did he know, Troy had already done a pretty good job of stretching himself throughout the day.

"You can do more," Troy assured. "I'm good."

Not needing further encouragement, Jimmie added another finger, and another. He would pull them out so that only the tips remained, before plunging them back in as deep as he could. Once inside, he used a scissor technique to stretch the muscle further.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Jimmie asked one final time.

"Way past. Please Jimmie, fuck me now."

Placing himself at Troy's entrance, Jimmie eased his head in slowly. Troy's hands immediately gripped the covers, his teeth clenched. It felt like a fire had erupted in his ass. But the pain was kinda far off, almost like when you have Novacain at the dentist. You knew it should hurt, and it did a little, but it should be so much worse.

"Troy, you have to relax. I won't hurt you."

They both exhaled and Jimmie pushed in a little further. He made an effort to stroke Troy's back in hopes of calming him a bit. It must have worked, because Troy was no longer clenching, allowing Jimmie to slip in a little further.

"Alright, we're about a third of a way there," Jimmie said.

"Jesus Jim, do you have an anaconda back there?!" Troy exclaimed.

The younger boy laughed and grabbed at Troy's dick, "Hey, if I could handle this beast, you can't complain mister!"

Troy chuckled too. His laughter combined with the attention now on his cock, allowed Jimmie to add another two inches easily enough. Pulling out most of the way, he paused briefly before plunging almost all the way in.

"Oooooh godddd," Troy moaned loudly.

It sounded like a good 'oh god', so Jimmie pulled out and pushed in again. And again. Troy's moans only increased, Jimmie now driving six inches of meat into Troy's tight ass. Each thrust sent Troy deeper into the mattress, the bed springs squeaking under the pressure. All he could think was thank goodness his parents were at work.

Jimmie slowed, then stopped before saying, "Flip over."

He wanted to look Troy in the eyes. So the older boy turned onto his back, Jimmie lifting his legs up so they rested on his shoulders. He was quickly sheathed again in Troy's warm heat. After about five thrusts, Troy's head snapped back and he let loose a scream. In this new position, Jimmie had managed to find Troy's sweet spot.

"Oh my god!!!! FUCK!!!! YES!!!!"

Hearing this only made Jimmie thrust faster and deeper. The scene before him was so hot. Troy Bolton, naked, on his back. Legs in the air, impossibly hard dick bouncing against his six pack abs. Sweat glistening on his tanned pecs, shaggy hair flying everywhere, eyes rolling back, with a look of 100% pure pleasure etched on his face. He couldn't take it anymore.

Jimmie pulled out and snapped off the condom. He didn't even get his hand around his dick before it started blasting warm cum all over Troy's body.

"Oh god...oh yes..." he breathed heavily.

Troy stroked himself as he watched his lover and was subsequently covered in his boyjuice. He could almost still feel Jimmie pounding away at his prostate, like an echo inside him.

"Shit, I'm cumming too!"

As white cum shot all the way up to Troy's neck and chin, Jimmie leaned down and covered the spurting head, wanting to taste Troy. He was rewarded with a mouthful of spunk, which he instinctively swallowed while Troy spasmed on the bed.

When all was said and done, the two boys laid side by side on the bed, both a mess, but too spent to move.

"Jimmie...I can't even put into words," Troy said.

"I know. Right there with ya."

Troy couldn't believe it. He had just been fucked in the ass. It crossed a line he never thought he would allow himself to cross. But he liked it. Actually, he loved it. All of his fantasies, even his dream the night before of Jimmie giving it to him didn't compare to the real thing.

"I'm really glad I got to share this with you Rocket Man. And like I said, this is something reserved for you and you alone."

"Thank you Troy. That means a lot. And just so you know, it goes both ways. I won't bottom for anyone but you. Never have, never will," Jimmie promised.

Troy's curiosity got the best of him, "So...are you ever gonna tell me who you had sex with?"

Jimmie looked ashamed, "I guess it can't hurt...it was...Ryan Evans."

Troy bolted upright. "You too?!"

"Wait!" Jimmie said sitting up. "You and Ryan..."

"Yes! It was all because I found his hat in the locker room that day we had sex in there. Whoever left it had seen us. I obviously assumed it was him, so I confronted him. Apparently he had given the hat to someone else, but he still ended up blackmailing me into fucking him," Troy explained.

"So that's how he found out about us," Jimmie deduced. "He threatened to tell people if I didn't have sex with him too."

Troy became very angry. Who did Ryan think he was? He couldn't just go around manipulating people into having sex with him. It was one thing to target Troy, but to go after little Jimmie too. No. He went too far.

"Troy, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking...it's time we issue a little payback...this time together."

AN: Well I hope that was decent enough to make up for the long absence. I can't apologize enough for taking so long to update. Everyone has given me such positive feedback, I wish I could churn out a new chapter every day! I will try to get better. Some people might be disappointed that Troy gave it up to Jimmie. May not have been the "hottest" choice, but for me it's the only thing that made sense (as much sense as this kind of story can make, haha). It's not for sure that this "only bottom for each other" thing will last forever, so fear not if you want to see him taking it from other people eventually. Obviously the next chapter will deal with Troy and Jimmie teaming up against Ryan. After that, I plan to get back to the "who had the hat" storyline. Thanks for sticking with me!


	10. Blackmail Never Felt So Good

AN: Another 3 months, I know, I'm a horrible person. I really don't know where the time goes! I apologize again for the wait. And I wanna say thank you to everyone who's read this. All the nice things you say in the reviews is what keeps me going (even if it takes forever!) So thank you again, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

-------------------------------

"Ryan! Wait up!"

Troy hustled to catch up to the blond boy, while the majority of their classmates rushed to class before the tardy bell rang.

Ryan turned to face the oncoming teen, "Troy. To what do I owe the pleasure."

"I actually wanted to ask for your help on something."

"Oh yeah...I seem to recall the last time we 'helped' each other out," Ryan winked.

Troy just gave his trademark smile, "I was hoping you could help me out with the chemistry homework. I'll never pass next week's test without some assistance."

"I guess I could tutor you. What's in it for me though?"

Troy playfully rolled his eyes, "I'm sure we'll think of something. How bout you come over to my place today around 6? My parents will be at a banquet so we'll have some privacy."

Ryan felt his pants tighten a little at the thought of being alone with Troy at his house. His sister was stressing him out with rehearsals all week. He could use a good release.

"I'll be there at 6 sharp," he promised.

Troy smiled and turned to walk away. His smile soon morphed into a wicked smirk.

"If you only knew what we have planned for you..."

------------------------------------------------

Ryan spent the whole day counting down to his 6 o'clock rendevous with Troy Bolton. The school day dragged on forever. But it was the 3 hours after school that never seemed to end. He tried to occupy his time by showering and getting gussied up. Sharpay was a curious about her brother's strange behavior.

"What's with you? Do you have a date or something?" she asked him.

"Or something," Ryan grinned.

Ryan had to laugh to himself thinking about the fact that his sister's crush had fucked him senseless recently and hopefully would be doing the same that evening. True, Sharpay had gotten there first. But clearly Troy was migrating over to his side of the fence.

When the clock struck 5:30, he couldn't take it any longer. Ryan hopped in his car and made his way over to Troy's house. He was a bit early, but didn't think it would be a problem.

Walking up to the Bolton's door, Ryan rang the bell. No one answered for several moments. Maybe Troy wasn't home yet?

Just as he went to ring the bell again, the door swung open. Standing before Ryan was a dripping wet Troy with nothing but a white towel wrapped dangerously low around his waist. He must have run down the stairs because he was breathing heavily, every breath making his hard abs flex.

"Ryan, hey! You're a little early," Troy greeted.

"I...um..." Ryan was at a loss for words.

"It's cool, come on in."

Troy stepped back and let Ryan enter the house. He noticed Troy's towel wasn't even properly secured, as the tanned boy had to hold it with one hand to keep it from slipping.

"I was just taking a shower. I guess that's obvious. Here, come on upstairs."

Ryan followed Troy up the stairs, all the while staring at the white fabric pulled tightly over Troy's delectable tush. He could actually see the muscle flexing underneath the towel.

They eventually made it to Troy's bedroom. It was pretty minimalist in decor. Ryan expected tons of basketball memorabilia everywhere. It was basically just furniture and a few random paintings. To each his own.

"Have a seat," Troy instructed. "Let me throw some shorts on."

Ryan sat awkwardly on the edge of Troy's bed, eyes never leaving the other boy as he walked over to his dresser. With no hint of modesty, Troy let the towel drop to the floor. Ryan could barely suppress a small gasp as the golden globes were revealed to him. Troy stood there completely nude as he rifled through his drawers looking for some shorts. Finally he found some red basketball shorts and bent to slip them on. As he bent over, his ass was fully exposed to Ryan just begging to be fucked hard. Ryan could even see Troy's low hanging balls between his legs. He just wanted to pop them in his mouth.

Unfortunately, the eye candy was suddenly covered. But since he hadn't bothered with underwear, as soon as Troy turned around, Ryan could totally make out the shape of his manhood pressing against the flimsy shorts. Even soft, it looked menacing.

"You ready?" Troy asked.

"Oh yeah..." Ryan moaned. "I mean...yes. Ready to do chemistry."

Troy smiled. He sauntered over to Ryan, standing right before the blond boy.

"Do you think we have chemistry?"

"What?" Ryan asked flabbergasted. Sure he and Troy had hooked up before. But he had practically blackmailed Troy into it. He didn't expect Troy to ever wanna do anything again.

"Hmmm. Looks like you're having a reaction," Troy laughed, his eyes locked on Ryan's crotch.

Sure enough, his designer shorts were tented up after staring at Troy's naked ass. Could you blame him?

This was really happening. Seeing that lustful look in Troy's eyes woke Ryan up. He was a confident, sexual being. If this fine male specimen wanted some action, he was more than willing to give it to him.

"Ya know Troy, I gotta say I'm a little surprised. I mean, I could tell you enjoyed getting it on with dudes. You're not that good of an actor. But I didn't figure you'd come back to me for more. Not that I can blame you," Ryan said with a smirk.

"What can I say," Troy said stepping in between Ryan's legs. "It was some of the best sex I've ever had. Why should I deny myself of that?"

Ryan's smile only grew. He leaned back on the bed, resting on his elbows. "Then by all means..."

His erection was practically sticking straight up in his shorts forming a small mountain. Troy placed his hand on the protruding muscle and gave it a firm squeeze.

"These pants seem a little tight. Better get them off."

He made quick work of Ryan's button down shorts. The blond lifted his hips just enough for Troy to slip them down his legs. Looks like Troy wasn't the only one going commando. Ryan's six and a half inch, ridiculously thick cock slapped up against his stomach. Troy hadn't gotten a good look at it during their last encounter. It was a beast, looking slightly out of place on the boy's small, delicate form.

Kneeling between Ryan's legs as the hung off the edge of the bed, Troy came face to face with the throbbing appendage. He wrapped a hand around the shaft, pulling it up to a vertical position. Then he trailed his tongue along the underside, from base to tip, before sucking gently on the head. Looking upward, he made eye contact with Ryan. Seeing Troy's mouth wrapped tightly around his cockhead immediately caused a spurt of precum to flood Troy's mouth. He used his tongue to lick the slightly salty liquid from Ryan's slit.

Troy then took the dick into his mouth, sliding his lips as far down the shaft as he could before the head was lodged in his throat. He swallowed hard, fought off a gag, and then slid back up releasing the head with a soft pop. To Ryan's disappointment, Troy released him and stood up. The disappointment quickly faded when he noticed Troy's own shorts were being stretched to the breaking point.

"I have a fun idea," Troy said. "Take off your shirt. And slide up to the head of the bed."

Ryan wasn't one to ask questions. He quickly stripped off his shirt. He wasn't as muscular as Troy, but his years of dancing had given him a lithe, toned little body that he was proud of. Troy had to admit, he enjoyed the view as Ryan sat at the head of the bed.

"I can't be the only one naked here," Ryan teased.

Troy rolled his eyes playfully, "Fine, fine...I'll play fair."

Troy slipped his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts and forcefully pushed them down. They fell to his feet, leaving his rock hard cock fully exposed, pointing straight at Ryan.

"Damn..." was all Ryan could say.

Troy smiled and kicked off the shorts before crawling up the length of the bed til he hovered over Ryan, their swollen cocks finally touching. Troy grabbed Ryan's wrists, pinning his arms up before descending for a kiss. Ryan was caught off guard. Kissing was more intimate than anything they'd done before. Having Troy's soft lips pressed against his while their hard-ons grinded together, precum pooling on their stomachs, was one of the hottest things Ryan had ever experienced.

Lost in the moment, Ryan was shaken back to reality when he felt cold metal latch onto his wrist.

"What the-"

Troy sat up, revealing to Ryan that someone else was in the room with them.

"Jimmie!"

The younger boy was smiling as he secured the handcuff to the bed frame.

"Hey Ryan!" Jimmie beamed.

"What are you doing?!"

Troy got off of Ryan, moving to the opposite side of the bed from Jimmie.

"Don't worry dude. We're just getting a little insurance," Troy insisted.

He grabbed Ryan's one free arm and forced it to the bedframe as well, attaching another set of handcuffs. Ryan tried to fight it, but Troy was just too strong.

"You guys are crazy!" Ryan yelled, struggling to free himself.

"We're crazy?" Jimmie asked. "You're the one who blackmailed Troy into having sex with you. And then used that to blackmail me!"

"Yeah, we're sick of your little games Ryan," Troy chimed in. "So we're gonna play a little game of our own."

Ryan rolled his eyes, "What are you fools gonna do? Fuck me?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, we are," Troy assured.

"Oh no, poor me...that'll show me the error of my ways. Please. Don't."

"But first," Jimmie said. "We need to get a little blackmail of our own."

With that, he whipped a camera out of his pocket and quickly snapped a photo of the nude and still aroused Ryan.

"Hey! Stop that!"

"Oh, you're right. This isn't your best angle."

Jimmie moved to the foot of the bed and snapped a few more pics.

"What is this really gonna accomplish?" Ryan asked, though his voice was tinged with fear.

"Well for starters, these pictures will ensure that you never have power over us again. No more blackmailing us into sex. And no more threatening to expose our secret. If you talk, these pictures will be posted all over school. All over your parent's country club. All over the internet. And sent express mail to Juliard. And any other college you might apply to."

Ryan gulped. While he could probably get over the school seeing his naked form (he was proud of his body after all), something like this could really ruin his future career.

"Wait a minute..." Ryan thought out loud. "Aren't people going to be a little suspicious when they see me tied naked to YOUR bed Troy."

Troy laughed, "Do you think we're that stupid? Come on, clearly this isn't my bedroom. It's just a guest room. And we've changed the bedding and even the pictures on the wall. No one will recognize the setting."

They had him. It was the perfect set up. Both Troy and Jimmie could see the defeat in Ryan's face.

"Cheer up dude," Jimmie said, still taking pictures. "As long as you keep your mouth shut, these pictures will be strictly part of our personal collection."

"He's right. And don't worry, we're not gonna leave you high and dry today," Troy grinned.

Troy walked over to Jimmie and grabbed the camera, putting it down on the dresser. He then grabbed the boy by the waist, pulling him into his still nude body. Their lips crashed into one another, initiating a passionate kiss. Jimmie reached for Troy's erection and stroked it with his feather-like touch. Ryan was forced to watch these two hot boys going at it, which made his dick start throbbing again.

"Suck me?" Troy asked between kissses.

Jimmie simply smiled and began moving his kisses down Troy's tanned body. He paused at Troy's chest to give special attention to the nipples, then continued onward, kissing each individual ab muscle. Finally, down on his knees, Jimmie inhaled Troy's penis.

This was killing Ryan. He wanted desperately to touch himself and ease the pressure in his groin, but his hands were out of commission. It was so frustrating! He would give anything to be that mouth latched onto Troy's god-like dick. Or to have his own cock lodged in Jimmie's cute little mouth. He just needed to be touched and soon.

The situation wasn't helped when Ryan saw Jimmie's hand reach around to Troy's backside. It was unmistakable the moment his finger inserted itself in the tight hole. Troy groaned and turned to make eye contact with Ryan. The blond boy nearly came right then and there.

"I think Ryan's feeling kinda left out," Troy said. "He looks a little hungry."

Jimmie pulled his mouth off of Troy and stood, "Well we should do something about that."

In record time, Jimmie removed his clothes. Then each boy walked up either side of the bed toward Ryan's head. They eased onto the bed on their knees, positioning themselves so their hard-ons were pointing straight at Ryan's face.

"Go ahead," Troy ordered.

Ryan didn't need to be told twice. He just had to decide which treat to taste first. Troy's was closest, so Ryan leaned to his left and licked the head. It was still moist from being in Jimmie's mouth. Troy inched forward, pushing himself into Ryan's waiting mouth. He threaded his fingers through the blond's hair and pulled the head back and forth on himself.

Feeling left out, Jimmie grabbed Ryan's hair as well, and rather forcefully pulled it toward him. Barely able to catch his breath, Ryan's mouth was quickly invaded by Jimmie's slender dick. The younger boy was being kinda rough, thrusting himself deep down Ryan's throat. If he hadn't had so much practice, he surely would have gagged.

Ryan moaned around the cock in his mouth when he felt a strong hand wrap around his own member. Troy was now expertly jacking him off. It felt so good to finally be touched, he was afraid he would cum in an instant. Troy could sense this though, so he was careful to go slow.

Ryan pulled off of Jimmie and said, "If someone doesn't fuck me soon, I'm going to explode."

The other boys laughed. "All in good time," Troy assured.

Troy hopped off the bed and searched through the nightstand drawer, pulling out some condoms and lube. While he went to work preparing himself, Jimmie moved down and got on his hands and knees between Ryan's legs. Wanting to return the favor, he wrapped his lips around Ryan's thick cock and took in as much as he could.

Ryan, enjoying himself immensely, watched as Troy moved to the foot of the bed, positioning himself at Jimmie's upturned ass. He fingered the youngest boy a little, but it didn't take much to prepare him. When Troy entered Jimmie, it caused him to clamp his mouth down on Ryan. A collective moan came from all three boys.

"Fuck him hard Troy," Ryan egged him on.

Troy followed orders and started thrusting roughly into Jimmie. Each time he drove himself fully inside the hole, Jimmie would grunt, sending vibrations down Ryan's member. Having already been on the edge, this was all it took to send Ryan over.

"Holy fucking shit!" he screamed, his lower half practically launching off the bed, jamming his cock into Jimmie's throat as he shot his load. Rocket Man was caught off guard, but he quickly swallowed the hot liquid that flooded his mouth, rubbing Ryan's balls all the while, milking him for all he was worth.

Ryan's whole body slumped on the bed, exhausted. Troy was still going to town on Jimmie's ass, while the younger boy licked Ryan's cock clean.

"Who knew you were such a cum slut," Ryan noted.

Jimmie grinned, "We'll see who's the slut." He turned his head and gave Troy a look. Troy nodded and pulled out of Jimmie.

Ryan, still basking in the after effects of his orgasm, was only slightly aware of what was going on. Troy came to lay beside Ryan on the bed. He used his strength to lift the dancer up off the bed just enough for him to slip underneath the blond's body.

"Now what?" Ryan asked.

"I already told you we were gonna fuck you," Troy reminded, lining his cock up with Ryan's hole. "Now just relax."

Troy, with his hands gripping Ryan's tiny waist, eased the boy onto his erection. Troy always found it fascinating that despite Ryan being loose enough to easily take a cock with no problem, he still wrapped around Troy like a tight glove.

"God, I forgot how big you are," Ryan groaned, forcing himself downward until Troy's entire seven inches were inside him. With his hands still bound, all Ryan could do was bounce his bottom half up and down on Troy.

Ryan, who's eyes were rolling up in his head, barely noticed when Jimmie got in between both Troy and Ryan's outstretched legs. But as soon as he felt something besides Troy's cock at his ass, his eyes shot open and locked onto Jimmie. The brunette had his now condom covered cockhead rubbing against where Troy and Ryan were connected.

"Um...Jimmie...?"

"Relax Ryan," he cooed. "Don't you remember? We said WE were gonna fuck you. That was the deal."

Ryan knew he should say no. He should try to fight it. But a bigger part of him wanted it to happen. He'd bad both of these guys separately. Now he had the chance to have them at the same time.

"Just...go slow," he gave in.

Jimmie nodded. Troy pulled out til just his head was inside Ryan, allowing more room for Jimmie to join him. With their dicks lined up together, they gently pushed forward, slowly stretching Ryan more than he'd ever been stretched. It was a bit uncomfortable, but the brunettes were doing a good job of being gentle. They moved back and forth slowly, each time easing more of themselves inside Ryan's ass. Before he knew it, he had a collective thirteen inches of hot cock inside him.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked.

"Yessssss...god, just move," Ryan pleaded.

And so they both began rocking. They didn't need to thrust in and out. Simply grinding against each other was enough to pleasure themselves. And each time they moved, even slightly, their cocks rubbed against Ryan's prostate.

Ryan whined with pleasure, his penis once again rock hard against his stomach. Becoming more comfortable with the double penetration, Ryan began rocking his hips as well. He flexed his inner muscles tightly around his intruders.

A sweating Troy was ready to cum. He unconsciously thrusted upward rapidly a few times, eliciting more high pitched moans from Ryan. With a shudder, Troy came hard, still inside of Ryan. His body continued to spasm, causing more pressure on Ryan's sweet spot. Without anyone even touching his cock, another orgasm racked through his body and jizz flooded out onto his stomach. With Troy's hard-on deflating, Jimmie took that time to pull out of Ryan. He removed his condom and stroked his red dick a couple times before unloading shot after shot of cum onto Ryan's body. It covered the blonde's stomach and chest, some even landing on his cheek.

The groans and heavy breathing within the room were enough to wake the dead. When all was said and done, all three boys collapsed onto the bed, Ryan still handcuffed to the frame.

"Alright..." Ryan breathed. "You win. Pictures or no pictures...after that? Your secret dies with me."

Troy and Jimmie exchanged smiles.

"Thanks Ryan," Jimmie said.

"Yes, thank you," Troy agreed. "But there's something else."

Ryan looked curiously at Troy, "What?"

"Someone else knows about Jimmie and me. Whoever had your hat that day saw us in the locker room. I keep hitting dead ends. Will you help us figure out who had it?"

"Hmmm. Well it might cost you..." Ryan chided.

"I think we can make it worth your while," Jimmie assured.

Ryan looked from Jimmie back to Troy, and then down at their naked forms covered in cum.

"Gentlemen, I'd say you have a new partner in crime."

------------------------------

AN: This was one of those cases of, what can I do that I haven't done before. I've done a threesome. How about some double penetration? Haha. Trying to keep things interesting. Now that Ryan's gonna help Troy and Jimmie, I think this story might start winding down. I'm kinda ready to move onto something new, a different fandom maybe. Any suggestions? 


End file.
